Psycho Girl 11- Girlfriend Of Your Dreams
In this video, Psycho Girl and her friends reminisce about when they met. It all starts with Psycho Girl going to a big PvP match, where she kills CaptainSparklez and gets attacked by Herobrine. Then she meets her friends who teach her how to dance and Psycho Girl teaches them how to fight. Later on, Psycho Girl meets her "boyfriend", Brody. Lyrics Psycho Girl: You know, I haven’t heard from CaptainSparklez since I beat him in that day in the big PvP match! Ruby: You cut his cute little head right off! Lilly: You remember? That was the day we met. Psycho Girl: Sure was. That was quite a day. I met someone else that day. Remember? Lilly and Ruby: Mhmm! Psycho Girl: '''I’m not good but I’m not bad, I’m just what you have seen. And I know, that’s a little strange, But people know what I mean. I like to fight with high heels on while I’m swinging my diamond sword! If that’s cool, than baby ya know. That’s what I’m here for! '''Just ask all my girlfriends then you’ll know how the story goes! (That’s how the story goes!) In the end, I get my man, ''' '''And everybody knows! I’d be the girl, I’d be the girl, I’d be the girlfriend of your dreams! I may be wrong, I may be right, But that’s really what it seems. I’ve got the style, I’ve got the look, (She’s got the look yeah) And everything in between! I’d be the girl, I’d be the girl, I’d be the girlfriend of your dreams! I’m not hot, and I’m not cold. I’m somewhere in between. It all depends on how I feel, When someone’s after me! I like the taste of victory when my back’s against the wall! If that’s cool with you then baby, Just give me a call! Just ask all my girlfriends then you’ll know how the story goes! (That’s how the story goes!) In the end, I get my man, ''' '''And everybody knows! I’d be the girl, I’d be the girl, I’d be the girlfriend of your dreams! I may be wrong, I may be right, But that's really what it seems. I’ve got the style, I’ve got the look, (She’s got the look yeah) And everything in between! I’d be the girl, I’d be the girl, I’d be the girlfriend of your dreams! Hey! I’m coming through! Hey! I’m here for you! Hey! I know that’s what you need! Look at me!! I’d be the girl, I’d be the girl, I’d be the girlfriend of your dreams! I may be wrong, I may be right, But that's really what it seems. I’ve got the style, I’ve got the look, (She’s got the look yeah) And everything in between! I’d be the girl, I’d be the girl, I’d be the girlfriend of your dreams! I’d be the girl, I’d be the girl, I’d be the girlfriend of your dreams! Links Psycho Girl 11: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgT8VF4dY3M Psycho Girl 11 Reaction: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUiOXRGSZns